This invention relates to a machine for assembling a polyhedron and a method for making a collapsible polyhedron.
Polyhedron devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,797,512 and 600,344 are well-known and commonly used as decorative items or, as disclosed in the above cited patents, as desk calendars. The calendar in U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,512 is made from a plastic molded material, whereas the calendar in U.S. Pat. No. 600,344 is made from a single piece of cardboard or paper which is folded in the form of a pyramid.
Various machines for folding cardboard and paper into a specific shape are also well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,711 discloses a method of making cartons in which a flexible strip is positioned between opposite panels of a carton. The strip is intended to prevent the walls of the carton from bulging outwardly. Griese discloses that his carton may be made with any suitable equipment, but he does not disclose any specific equipment for carrying out his invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,159, discloses a machine for inserting dividers into four panel cartons. The machine comprises a magazine and feeder mechanism, a tab forming mechanism, a divider insert mechanism, and a gluing system. The divider insert mechanism comprises "flexible fingers" which press the divider into its proper position. The machine disclosed in this patent, however, does not fold or form the carton into which the divider is inserted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,157,058, 3,461,642, 3,067,556, and 2,887,834 are each representative of conventional carton folding and gluing machines. All of these machines fold cartons into a conventional, rectangular cross-section.
Up until the development of the present invention, most paper polyhedron assemblies have been formed by hand. The present invention provides a machine and method which mechanically forms a polyhedron structure.